BORN not Made
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: Being born not made in a world that most are made makes me unique. My parents are both unknown to me. I know only that my father was a vampire who left my pregnant human mother to die...or did he know about me?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was born not made into an exclusive dark world. There are not many like me, I am not alive yet not dead. My skin is cold as ice despite the warm blood that courses through my veins. I do not fit in with the full bloods yet that is all that surrounds me. Being born not made has made me an outcast among outcasts being forced to forever dwell in the shadows until the day they came into my world.

That day started like all the rest I woke up to the ranting and raving of my coven members who never had the need to sleep. As a child I hated when my eyes would start to droop and I would yawn but I quickly realized as I grew that sleep was my one and only escape from them. They all seemed to hate me. Guilt was all that kept them taking care of me, guilt and using me as a feeding source. I remember that first time I was bitten. I was called over by the eldest, his name was Andrew. He had always looked on me commenting how much I resembled my dead mother. He is the one who told me how I came to be and if I close my eyes I can remember his speech clearly. "Marie you must look at others and see that you are not like us. You are in some ways, you are not alive and you thirst for blood but you are alive in ways we are not. Blood flows through you and it protects you. You do not stand out as we do. Your eyes and your skin do not give you away in the light of day. Your mother gave her life for yours, never forget that." I remember his words feeling sweet and kind as my blue eyes stared at him wanting and needing to finally feel a part of this word but as he drew me close his eyes suddenly changed from shocking red to deathly black as he grabbed me by the long blond hair biting my neck hard.

From that moment on I knew it was all a lie. Every kindness he had ever shown me was just to make me stay and trust him for this. I distanced myself from them looking and planning my escape from that day but as if someone heard my prayers I came back from a walk that day to find them all but Andrew dead. Their headless bodies were scattered about but as I got closer I could see their heads in a pile. Closer to our camp I crouched down seeing a stranger walking about. He seemed to be the one in charge wearing a black robe and barking others at the others wearing robes of blood red. As if they were searching for someone they were tearing our camp apart, the voices continued as they called out to each other in frustration not finding what they were seeking. Instinctively I creep closer till I see them talking to Andrew. He is the one saying my name. The ones in robes suddenly surround him as the one in black commands but one blond woman seems to be focused on Andrew intently as I watch him writhe in pain. "Tell us about the child." The one in black demands.

Andrew screams as if he is being hurt but no one is touching him. Fascinated I cautiously creep just a bit closer. How and who is doing this? No one is touching him but my eyes are drawn to the blonde woman against, something in her eyes the way she is concentrating. Is she doing this? Andrew nods through his misery then collapses on the ground breathing hard, "I will tell you all that I know just promise to let me live."

The dark man's laugh makes my blood run cold as he answers, "You speak to me that way? I, Aro, will tell you who lives and who dies. You will speak and you will die as I decide." Aro then nods to the blond woman, "Jane more, he is still being insolent. Make him submit."

I watch as the blond turns back to Andrew and as if she is kicking him Andrew's body thrashes on the ground yet she is not even close enough to touch him. I gasp then cover my mouth quickly hoping that I was not heard. Andrew's screams again fill the air growing louder and louder till he starts to speak. He mutters a name over and over. "Mary." I stiffen as he starts to talk of the beautiful girl that he once loved, the human girl. Aro nods to Jane who backs off. The relief flashes across Andrew's face.

Aro stands over Andrew with his eyes a gleaming blood red, "Did you mate with this human girl you speak of?" He demands answers as Andrew lies gasping on the ground at his feet.

"No," Andrew's voice comes out raspy. "Someone else beat me to her. Mary told me of it later when she was big with child. She begged me to take care of it but how could I care for what killed the one I loved?"

"Then what of the child, did it survive?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes she did."

"Where is she?"

"She is no longer a child and I do not know." Andrew's voice slowly begins to sound annoyed at the constant line of questions.

"Then your usefulness is over, what is the child's name?" Aro's eyes glint with anger.

"Marie, the girl's name is Marie."

I gasp again as I hear my name and stand up to run away. I run right into one of the figures in red who stares at me with a sinister smile, "you are the one we seek." He takes a hold of my arm pulling me with him towards where Andrew is being tortured. I cringe as Andrew points to me. Aro's eyes follow Andrew's finger turning to gaze at me with his bright red eyes. I feel my whole body tighten up and I try to pull back only to be pushed forward hard. I cry out in fear, "No please don't bite me."

Aro looks at Andrew again then back at me, his eyes seem to darken as his words come out dark and cold. "I don't plan to bite you, does he?"

I nod biting my lip and whisper, "yes he did, they all did."

"Did they ask you first?"

"No, I was never asked." I stare at him wondering if I can trust him.

Aro stares back at me meeting my eyes with an even gaze. Then he moves forward quickly as if floating to touch my face with one hand. I flinch at the touch but don't move away. His words come out in wonder, "Your skin is cold like ours but yet I can smell your warm blood calling to me. Just like the other."

Despite still being nervous and uncomfortable at his touch, Aro's words excite me. I have to ask him, "You know of another one like me?"

"I do my dear, there are not many like you and something about you seems so familiar to me." He turns to Andrew who is just rising up from the ground. He then motions to the others who suddenly surround Andrew. They take him to his knees holding him there. Aro's eyes come back to me, "this one is to die do you wish to do it?" I shudder at the thought and shake my head no. He nods at me then steps forward to take off Andrew's head in one swift motion. I just stare horrified.

Then I whisper to myself, "Now I am alone."

Aro pulls me to the side so we are alone together. He leans closer and speaks to me in hushed tones, "You do not wish to be alone? I know a place, a coven where the other that is like you lives. I have a feeling about you; let's just see if you live up to those expectations." Looking up at him I can't speak before he moves away.

Suddenly I am all alone surrounded by flames engulfing the bodies of the only ones I have ever known and I sink to the ground watching as the flames slowly devour what is left of them. My mind is a mess of thoughts, do I linger here or I open my hand to gaze at the small white business card that Aro pressed into my hand before he vanished. It has a phone number but on the other side handwritten is the name of a city, Forks, Washington. Under that it a name, it says Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as I turn my back for a moment they are gone, all of them...I stand alone staring at the white card in my hands. It sounds naive of me but I have no idea where I am or how to go about traveling to Forks to seek out the Cullen coven but I know that I can't remain here alone. I sigh and decide to make my way somehow. The sun is setting as I walk to the edge of the forest, the only home I have ever known. I take a deep breath as I walk out of the trees. I blink as I see cars driving past me. The sights, the sounds and the smells are overwhelming. I walk slowly staring at all that I see and a sudden smell makes me hiss. It is sweet and my throat aches, I know that smell its fresh blood. I haven't had any for days and this blood seems different. I have only drained animals but this smell is making my mouth water. It's so much stronger, I sniff and sigh. Then I spot the source, a man walks by me eyeing me curiously as he passes. He smiles at me and I feel myself move. I don't think but push him against the nearest building and bite him hard. I ignore his cries and start to hum as I drink long and deep. My singing seems to calm him but I take care not to drain him. I sigh pulling back to wipe the blood from my lips then I hear a voice behind me, "Fool you would do that here in the open?" I hiss and turn around to see an older lady staring at me in distaste, her fangs are out and I recognize her as a full blood. I shrug at her and she rolls her eyes grabbing me by the arm. I don't fight but walk with her. She moves quickly and I see a nightclub in front of us called Fangtasia. I stare as she pushes me through the door. It is empty right now and she stares at me. "So a newborn are you? Wait you have a smell." She leans closer sniffing me then gives me an evil smile. "A half breed? And a pretty one at that."

"Pam" a voice booms across the room and she freezes. "What did you bring me?"

She hisses under her breath, "always ruining things." She stares at me and sighs, "I was going to have some fun with you myself but now lucky girl you will get Eric instead." At my shocked expression she laughs, "And I doubt he will only bite you." She eyes me up and down with a gleam in her eyes, "I know I would have to touch that flesh of yours." She calls loudly over her shoulder, "Eric, I found this half breed drinking in the parking lot. Surely you are not interested."

Suddenly I see a blur come across the room and I am against the wall with a tall blond man holding me by the neck. He leans down sniffing me then smirking. "Oh Pam you always do find the most enticing little specimens. This one is mine." I bite my lip hard making it bleed in my nervousness and his eyes light up. I scream as he sucks on it hard then groans, "as sweet as you look. Come." He takes my arm dragging me across the club to a private room. I cry out as he pushes me down hard in the first chair inside the door then kneels down between my legs with his hands clamped down on my thighs. "I have not heard that there were any half breeds in these parts so my dear tell me your story starting with your name."

I stammer in my fear and his hands on my thighs are digging in making me squirm. "My name is Marie and I have been living in the forest."

Eric stares at me his eyes are gleaming and he is licking his lips as if he can still taste my blood there. I cringe as he moves closer. "Marie? Well sweet Marie, how are you alone then? I can tell by the state of your clothing you have been wandering a while."

"My coven was found and killed today. I am alone and traveling." I jump as he leans down sniffing between my breasts. "Please stop."

He does not move back but turns his head to eye me, "why are you so timid? Have you never been around any others?"

"No sir, I have not been but I could not stay in the forest alone."

"Do not call me sir, you may call me Eric." He leans back but doesn't remove his hands from my thighs. "Where are you traveling?" In my nervousness I bite my lip again and his eyes darken. "You will want to stop doing that, your blood is like honey and I want more."

"Eric, please. I will tell you whatever you want. I am traveling to Forks; I was told there was another like me there."

Eric nods and stares at me then he moves his hands slowly up my thighs making me tingle in the strangest way. "That is a considerate distance from here but something tells me that you don't know that. You are quite innocent to the world aren't you?" I nod and his laugh is loud. It has an evilness to it that makes me cringe in fear. "And there is no one to miss you. Oh sweet Marie, the fun I shall have with you."

I stare at him and beg, "Eric please don't hurt me."

He moves his hands up to cup my breasts suddenly making me fall back against the chair trying to escape. "Marie it will only hurt if you resist me. Let me show you." Suddenly his lips are mine kissing me hard and then he is again sucking on my lower lip. I cry out as he bites it hard. His hands grope my breasts hard. "You might even like it."

I bring my hands up trying to push him away scared and whimpering, "No please not like this."

His head snaps back and his eyes are a glowing dark rage at me. I hear him hiss at me, "I know you are innocent Marie but if you anger me you will have no one to blame but yourself for the pain." Then I scream as he picks me up flipping me onto his back and he speeds out of the room into a stairway taking me down the stairs. I slap at him and as we come into the basement he hisses at me and suddenly I am against a hard concrete wall as he stares at me. "Stop fighting me, it will hurt you more this way." I stare at him and then start to cry, I feel myself wanting to bite my lips so I push my lips together humming softly instead. At the soft melody coming from my lips Eric's face changes. I keep humming softly as he stares at me and then whispers to me, "let me help you. You will need money to make it all the way to Forks." He continues to touch me softly so different from seconds ago as the notes of my voices continue around him then I cough and the humming stops, so does his change. He slams me into the wall again and hisses at me, "What the hell was that? Are you trying to bewitch me?"

I shake my head and try to speak, "Eric no..."

I am cut off by his hard kisses on my lips as his hands rip off my clothes. "You are trying to bewitch me to spare you this but I want you and I will have you. Remember what I said you will be hurt if you fight me." I nod to him with tears in my eyes as he pulls off the tatters of my clothes leaving me naked before him. I try to cover myself but I hear him hiss at my actions so I quickly drop my arms to my sides as he stares at me. He picks me up again and this time when he puts me over his shoulder he slaps my bottom hard making me cry out but in a weird way it excites me too. Then he moves to another corner of the room that I did not see before. There is a huge bed where he dumps me. His eyes glare at me as he takes my hands pulling at a rope tied to the headboard. I don't bother fighting him, I can't stop him. I know he is too strong and the thought of the pain he can inflict on me makes me lie still as I can. He nods then after my hands are secure he starts to run his hands up and down my body. Despite myself I moan at his touch. It is making me writhe and feel the strangest sensations. Parts of my body I have never explored are now suddenly alive and I feel a warm rush between my legs. Eric stops and sniffs the air then smirks down at me as he pushes my legs wide open as I realize that I am wet there now. That was the warmth I felt. My mind rushes at that thought and before I can process that his fingers come to trail up my thigh softly moving slowly and panic sets in. As they move higher and higher I bite my lips knowing where he is headed. He touches my core for the first time and my whole body responds with a hard shudder leaving me breathless. His laughter is all I hear as I close my eyes trying to collect myself but then he rests his palm hard against my core making me jump. I can feel a puddle of warmth under me as he stares down at me. I want to speak but I feel lost. Then he darts his fingers into me there, the core of me where I have never even touched myself and I cry out. The feelings are overwhelming and my body is shaking again.

I close my eyes breathing hard and try to bring my arms down to push him away to stop this but the rope holds me tight. My thighs are pushed apart and I feel his hands slam them down to the bed as a blinding pain sears through me making me scream. I open my eyes as the tears flood and realize he is now buried deep inside me. My body starts to shudder making me tense painfully around him. I can feel myself stretching painfully as I beg him to stop but he doesn't answer me. I feel him begin to move slowly deep inside me. My legs are sweating and shaking as he groans pushing deeper into me. Then the thrusts start to change, the pain begins to ebb away. As he slows each thrust I moan until he hits my walls hard. The mix of pain and pleasure is confusing me so. I don't want to enjoy this but the exquisite feeling of him as he slides out makes me shudder then he slides into me hitting that spot making me cry out in pain. Suddenly the pace changes and he begins to pound into me so hard I feel the bed shaking. I have lost control of my body as he continues on and on, I feel myself pulsating hard and his words, "Marie let go." I relax and let myself explode around him over and over. Hours pass as he continues to pound into me, I am exhausted yet he continues on and on. Will it never end? Then suddenly I hear voices behind me, Eric swears at them then turns back to me. I did not think it possible but he moves harder, faster and deeper inside me. I am hoarse from screaming each time my body exploded and I can only whimper as I feel him explode this time deep inside me. As he releases he leans down and bites my neck hard. I can't scream and I have no strength to fight as he drinks. Then he vanishes. I let my eyes close in relief.

I am startled hours later by voices coming near. I can't cover up and then suddenly a figure appears in the room. I didn't realize till I hear his gasp that I am laying in a pool of blood, my own between my legs. He moves to the bed staring at me so I can just see him in the shadows. He pushes a lock of hair out of his face as he leans over me, "Are you still alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I am alive." I wince in pain as he starts to untie my arms and then as soon as they are free I shake them hard to try to bring feeling back into them as they have been numb for hours. I stiffen at once hearing another voice.

"Sammy." The voice grows louder and I cringe back as far as I can against the headboard of the bed trying to cover my naked body as another man walks into the room. "Sammy you in here?"

The man who freed me looks at me kindly then flashes me a smile, "Don't be afraid. You are okay now. We won't hurt you."

I nod to him creeping slowly back into the light and as I stand up the other man gasps. "Sammy what did you find? Hello beautiful." His eyes take me in looking me up and down from head to toe as I cross my arms over my breasts. I don't like the light in his eyes or the smirk on his face.

My rescuer steps between us glaring at him. "Dean show some respect for the poor girl." He points to the bed and I see them both take in the blood stained sheets then look back at me. My rescuer turns back to me, now in the light I can see his eyes full of concern. "We won't hurt you. I am Sam. This is my brother Dean who is going to find you something to cover up with. What's your name?"

"Marie," I whisper softly unnerved by Dean's stare. Sam moves again blocking me from his view as Dean then huffs out of the room.

"Sorry about him Marie. He won't hurt you." I stare up at Sam and then slowly smile at him. Something about him I know I can trust but then I hear loud voices and a blood curling scream followed by a spattering sound.

Sam takes a protective stance in front of me as Dean reappears in the room covered head to toe in blood. He tosses a black robe at me then looks at Sam, "damn messy things to kill, let's get out of here."

I pull on the robe quickly and as we walk out of the club I cringe in the bright sunlight. Dean suddenly steps directly in front of me making me dead stop. I bite my lip wondering what he is looking at. I see Sam looking at him too, "Dean relax she is not one of them."

"Well she isn't burning in the light so that's something." I stare at them both afraid of what they would say if they knew the truth about me. I start to walk away when Sam grabs my arm. Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a cloth he uses to wipe the blood off his face and is looking down at his clothes in disgust as Sam tries to pull me to their car.

I cringe at his touch, "let me go."

"Look at you, where will you go?"

"I have to get my things from in there." I suddenly remember the white card that Aro gave me and I rush back into the club. I feel like a blur I am moving as fast as I can as my body screams in pain from all I have been through. I bite my lip and speed through the club down the stairs to where the tatters of my clothes are. I see the card and it is still in one piece. I grip it tightly as I speed back to where Sam and Dean are still standing. As I suddenly stop next to him, Dean jumps.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean demands to know as he starts walking closer, I start to take steps backwards away from him till I am pinned against the building's cold concrete wall.

"Do what?" I mumble as Dean's stare pierces through me.

Then Sam is between us and Dean stumbles back as Sam speaks, "Marie what you are?" Sam gazes into my eyes. "You look human but are you? You are clearly not a vampire but you are something special aren't you?"

"No I..." I start to try to explain when Dean wraps a silver chain around my neck and grabs the white card out of my hand. I stare at him looking down at the chain. "Is this supposed to hurt me?" I toss the chain back at him then speed over taking a hold of him and turning so I can push him with his back against the building this time, I grab the card from his hand and then release him to stare at me.

Sam seems fascinated watching me and then after I release Dean he grabs my hand. "Come on you need real clothes and then you can tell me what you really are. I am dying to hear this."

Dean starts to protect loudly as Sam and I walk to their car but Sam ignores him and opens the car door for me to slip into the backseat. Dean reluctantly gets in and starts to drive us to a nearby hotel as Sam keeps up a stream of conversation making me feel at ease. Then at the hotel Sam leaves to check us in and I feel Dean's eyes glaring at me in the rear view mirror before he turns to lean on the seat. "Don't get too comfortable. Sammy there is a pushover but I am not. If you are some kind of monster or demon, I will kill you myself." His words make me cringe back against the seat and I start to hum nervously wishing he would just relax. As I continue to hum it is as if the notes from my lips are literally massaging him, I see him let his head fall back so he is relaxing against the seat then his gaze comes back to me but the harsh glare is gone but before I can say anything to him Sam opens the car door. With one set of keys in hand Sam sits down staring at Dean. I stop humming at once and Dean blinks as if he is waking up from being in a daze. He stares back at me then over at Sam before growling, "Sammy what the hell?"

I see a small glint of humor in Sam's eyes as he looks at Dean, and then he turns to me. "Marie what were you doing just now."

"Huh?" I blush as I look at him confused, "I was just humming, why?"

Dean grumbles something about being bewitched and the harsh glare from him towards me is back. His eyes are icy cold in the rear view mirror again as he drives us to the hotel room complaining to Sam about him only getting one room but Sam ignores him staring back over the seat at me fascinated. "Marie do whatever you were doing again now."

"Sam? Oh okay." I shrug at him then nod. I start to hum again softly willing Dean to relax. I feel Sam's eyes on me as the sound of my melody fills the car surrounding Dean. Again my notes weave a spell around Dean. He parks the car then turns to gaze at me with soft eyes and a smirk on his lips as Sam laughs. "Wow Marie that is amazing." I wink as I hum more but then Dean gives me a flirty wink back stunning me into silence. As my melody ends, Dean blinks again and growls at me to stop. Sam leans to me as he helps me out of the car, "how did you do that?"

I shrug, "I am not really sure Sam. I was just nervously humming and wishing that Dean would just relax."

Sam nods and we walk into the room, he turns to Dean and they talk for a few minutes before Sam tells me that Dean is going to get me some clothes and food for us all. Dean seems pleased to be away from me as he slams the door as he walks out. As soon as Dean is gone Sam pulls me to sit next to him on one of the beds in the room. "You are not human are you? Are you half vampire or what?" His eyes scan me over, "you don't look like a demon."

"Sam I am half vampire. My mother was human and my father a vampire so I am part of each."

"Is that why your eyes are not giving you away and the sunlight doesn't affect you?"

I nod and laugh, "Yes, I am totally human in appearance but feel my skin."

He reaches to take my hand and I feel the warmth of his skin against the cool of my own. He stares into my face. "You are cold as ice, how is that possible?" I bite my lip shaking my head. "Marie I have read about half breeds but never seen one. I was told that usually the mother doesn't survive long enough for the child to survive, so I thought that creatures like you did not exist."

"Sam I am real. Touch me, I am cold as ice but there is warm blood running through my veins." I look at him and shrug again, but then his eyes suddenly look different to me. He leans closer and I see a something, they change somehow. Then I see it again, a yellow flicker comes into them then vanishes. "Sam what are you?"

"Marie it is better you don't know what I am." Sam's eyes flicker again with the flash of yellow and I can't help but stare. "I want to know more about you. You seem to have a gift."

"A gift, me?"

"You saw the way your singing affected Dean, your voice did that."

"But it's not affecting you right now."

He laughs, "It is not but I think you control it. Your humming created a haze around him; try singing to me like you did to him. Try to make me do something again my will."

I nod at him then stare at his face wondering do I have a special power? Then I remember all the times when I was lonely singing in the woods wanting not to be alone that the animals would come to me making my hunting so easy. I gasp remembering what effect my nervous humming had on Eric; he accused me of bewitching him. Could I have saved myself from him? Suddenly I have a burning urge to know, I have to test this but what to have Sam do? I eye him and decide to go for something I doubt he would ever do. I gaze at Sam. "You ready to try this?" He nods. I clear my throat and start singing softly concentrating hard on willing him into action. As I sing my voice fills the room, Sam is just watching me then suddenly I see his eyes seem to cloud over and he suddenly starts to move towards me. My eyes widen as he moves closer and closer till we are almost nose to nose.


End file.
